


Reach for the Stars

by Blackmore



Series: Old Memories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst, Mattsun and Makki are married, Oikawa doesn't remember anything, Painter Oikawa, Reunions, extremely vague accident, oc- but just for like a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmore/pseuds/Blackmore
Summary: Oikawa re-meets his old team, not remembering who they are.They talk and make a promise.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Aobajousai Volleyball Club
Series: Old Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748602
Kudos: 17





	Reach for the Stars

Smiling softly to himself he swayed side to side focusing on his work. His hand dragged the brush upwards as the blue paint streaked the canvas. He laughed as he dipped the brush in another color and swirled it around. Enjoying the progress he continues on like this for hours. Swaying to the music in his ears, grinning to himself.

After a few hours he stopped and stepped back to admire his work, his music paused and he heard a ringtone. He unplugs his headphones and answers the phone. “Whats up Kote-chan?” “Where are you? We agreed on meeting up at the cafe you dolt.” Tooru blinks, he forgot, “Uh sorry, I got caught up in my painting, I’ll be there in a bit.” “You better.”

Hurrying he ended the call and looked down, he cringes. He has paint all over his arms and some on his face. Rushing to the bathroom he scrubs at the paint for a few minutes praying to whichever god who hears him to help. Deeming himself decent he goes to his bedroom and chooses a blue button up and black ripped jeans. He exits and heads to the shoe rack putting on some white converses.

He runs a hand through his hair, grabbing his wallet and keys he leaves his home, jogging to the meetup spot where Koteki was waiting for him. He couldn’t believe he got caught up painting, Koteki had wanted him to meet some friends he had made working as a sports medic. And they probably think he’s a jerk for not showing up.

He enters the cafe and sweeps his eyes until he sees Koteki sitting with a group of people. The most noticeable of them would be the male with blond hair and scrunched up eyes, or the male with light pink hair. He walks over apologizing for being late. He notices how they’re staring at him, oh they probably think he’s mean for showing up late. “Tooru” someone says, and he turns his attention to them.

A male with a broad chest and strong arms, black spiky hair and green eyes that look so familiar to him, but from what. Probably a model he muses, looks at him. “Yes, sorry again for being late. It’s nice to meet some of Kote-chan’s other friends.” he extends his hands for a handshake but the frown from the other male makes him drop it. Did he offend him? “His name is Iwaizumi Hajime, ignore him, he's an idiot. I’m Matsukawa Takahiro, and this is my husband Issei.” Husband huh? They seemed like a good pair. Takahiro gestures for the others at the table to introduce themselves. 

They go through all of them, before Tooru shakes his head, their names sound so familiar but he can’t put his finger on it. “So you’re going to be Iwa-chan, Hiro-chan, Ken-chan, Ya-chan, Aki-chan, Yu-chan, Shin-chan, and I got nothing for you. You’ll just be Issei I guess.” He points to each of them in turn as he assigns nicknames to them.

Hajime protests the nickname as do most of them. Tooru shrugs, “Sorry that’s how I roll. All or nothing. Say Kote-chan how did you meet these guys?” “I told you this before you dolt, I met them from work, some of them are professional volleyball players” “Ooh, volleyball sounds like a fun sport! Don’t watch or play but I heard a lot of talk from Kote.”

“You don’t remember playing volleyball Oikawa-san?” Akira asks. His face scrunched up with worry, “Play? I don’t think I ever did.” They look at each other, Kentaro being the one to speak up this time. “You don’t remember us?” Tooru squints at him for a second, before shaking his head no.

“Your, your knee, how did you injure your knee?” Hajime asks him frantically, Koteki looking between them with worry. “How did you know that?” “We were friends, I was there.” “I don’t know how I injured my knee, just around middle school maybe. Got worse over the years however.” He stares at them warily, “I’m sorry but I don’t know who you all are.”

“I was your childhood best friend, even if I never admitted it. How can you forget everything?” Tooru stares at Hajime, what should he say? “I” he starts, “I may not know who you are but you all seem familiar. I know that. I can’t remember my childhood at all, not my mother, father or any friends along the way. I remember school and what I learned.”

“I don’t remember playing volleyball or anything. I only know my name and the things I learnt.” They stare at him in disbelief, “If you know anything about me I would love to know.”

“You were obsessed with volleyball, aliens and always strived to be better. You left Japan to go big in the Argentinian leagues, before coming back to see their wedding. You just disappeared and we never knew where, no contact no nothing.” Hajime was crying as most of them, a close friend, no longer remembered them. Tooru reaches forward and wipes their tears. “I think that it would be best if we reconnected, I’m what twenty-nine? How long has it been since I remembered something other than nothing, six, seven years? I lost maybe twenty something memories made, but maybe you all can help.”

“I want to remember.” he stares at them with a determined expression. “Maybe take me through the things we used to do, except skip volleyball, I doubt I can play anymore after so long.” They agree, “We hope we can get them back.” Shigeru states, “Maybe some, not all” Shinji counters, “It’s memories we’re talking about, but we hope we can.” and with that they exchange numbers and Tooru is on his way back home.

Maybe he can relearn about himself, he has people who can tell him about who he was before. Music fills his ears as he gazes upward to the darkening sky. If he looked closely he could see the little lights of stars. They were always something he liked to see. One day he’ll reach his past, if he can do that then the stars are next.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god, this just came to my mind, oh fuck, Oikawa doesn't remember them. Not even Iwa-chan.  
> I might write more for this series.


End file.
